planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Behind the Planet of the Apes Timeline
This timeline pertains to events that take place outside the continuity of the films and TV programs. Subject matter on this page should include cast and crew birthdates, production timelines, movie release dates, Video and DVD release dates, etc. ---- 1901 June 3rd: Actor Maurice Evans is born in Dorset, England. Maurice will on to play the role of Doctor Zaius in Planet of the Apes and Beneath the Planet of the Apes. 1912 February 20th: Novelist Pierre Boulle is born in Avignon, France. He will go on to write the novel, La Planète des singes, which later be adapted into the feature film Planet of the Apes. 1918 October 23rd: Actor James Daly is born. James will go on to play the role of Doctor Honorious in Planet of the Apes . 1921 October 1st: Actor James Whitmore is born in White Plains, New York. Whitmore will go on to play the role of the President of the Assembly in Planet of the Apes. 1922 March 7th: Movie producer Arthur P. Jacobs is born. He will go on to produce the original five Planet of the Apes movies. August 13th: Actor Buck Kartalian is born in Detroit, Michigan. Buck will go on to play the role of Julius in the 1968 film, Planet of the Apes. October 5th: Actor Woodrow Parfrey is born in New York City. Woodrow will go on to play the characters of Doctor Maximus and Veska. November 12th: Actress Kim Hunter is born in Detroit, Michigan. Kim will go on to play the character of Zira in Planet of the Apes, Beneath the Planet of the Apes and Escape from the Planet of the Apes. 1923 January 11th: Actor Wright King is born in Okmulgee, Oklahoma. He will go on to play the role of Doctor Galen in the 1968 film, Planet of the Apes. 1924 October 4th: Actor Charlton Heston is born in Evanston, Illinois. Heston will go on to play the role of Colonel George Taylor in Planet of the Apes and Beneath the Planet of the Apes. October 15th: Actor Mark Lenard is born in Chicago, Illinois. Mark will go on to play the role of gorilla commander, General Urko in the 1974 Planet of the Apes television series. 1928 September 17th: Actor Roddy McDowall is born in London, England. Roddy will go on to play several roles in the Planet of the Apes mythos, including Cornelius, Cornelius' son, Caesar, and refugee chimpanzee Galen. 1934 January 31st: Actor James Franciscus is born in Clayton, Missouri. He will go on to play the role of John Brent in Beneath the Planet of the Apes. 1936 January 12th: Actor Ron Harper is born in Turtle Creek, Pennsylvania. Ron will go on to play the role of Alan Virdon in the 1974 Planet of the Apes television series. 1940 August 5th: Actress Natalie Trundy is born in Boston, Massachusetts. She will go on to play several charactes in the POTA mythos, including Albina, Stephanie Branton and Lisa. November 22nd: Roy Thomas is born. Roy will go on to become Editor-in-Chief of Marvel Comics from 1972 to 1974. 1945 July 24th: Actress Linda Harrison is born in Berlin, Maryland. She will go on to play the role of Nova in Planet of the Apes and Beneath the Planet of the Apes. December 6th: Actor James Naughton is born in Middletown, Connecticut. James will go on to play the role of Peter Burke in the 1974 Planet of the Apes television series. 1948 August 14th: Actor Lou Wagner is born in San Jose, California. Lou will go on to play the role of Lucius in the 1968 film, Planet of the Apes. 1958 August 25th: Director Tim Burton is born in Burbank, California. Tim will go on to direct the 2001 Planet of the Apes remake. 1966 May 26th: Actress Helena Bonham Carter is born in London, England. Helena will go on to play the role of Ari in the 2001 Planet of the Apes remake. 1967 May 5th: The first draft for Planet of the Apes is written. July 27th: The final draft of the Planet of the Apes is completed. 1968 February 8th: Planet of the Apes premiers in New York City. April 3rd: Planet of the Apes is nationally released in American movie theaters. May: Producer Arthur P. Jacobs marries actress Natalie Trundy. 1969 1970 May 26th: Beneath the Planet of the Apes is released in the United States. 1971 1972 1973 June 27th: Producer Arthur P. Jacobs passes away in Los Angeles, California. He is survived by his wife, actress Natalie Trundy. 1974 See also: 1974 September: September 13th: Planet of the Apes television episode B-503, "Escape from Tomorrow" airs on CBS. September 20th: Planet of the Apes television episode B-502, "The Gladiators" airs on CBS. September 27th: Planet of the Apes television episode B-505, "The Trap" airs on CBS. October: October 4th: Planet of the Apes television episode B-501, "The Good Seeds" airs on CBS. October 11th: Planet of the Apes television episode B-504, "The Legacy" airs on CBS. October 18th: Planet of the Apes television episode B-508, "Tomorrow's Tide" airs on CBS. October 25th: Planet of the Apes television episode B-509, "The Surgeon" airs on CBS. November: November 1st: Planet of the Apes television episode B-510, "The Deception" airs on CBS. November 8th: Planet of the Apes television episode B-511, "The Horse Race" airs on CBS. November 15th: Planet of the Apes television episode B-512, "The Interrogation" airs on CBS. November 22nd: Planet of the Apes television episode B-513, "The Tyrant" airs on CBS. November 29th: Planet of the Apes television episode B-506, "The Cure" airs on CBS. December: December 6th: Planet of the Apes television episode B-507, "The Liberator" is scheduled to air on CBS, but does not. December 20th: Planet of the Apes television episode B-514, "Up Above the World So High" airs on CBS. 1975 See also: 1975 August: Adventures on the Planet of the Apes #1 (October cover date) is published. September: Adventures on the Planet of the Apes #2 (November cover date) is published. 1978 July 3rd: Actor James Daly passes away in Nyack, New York. 1984 July 29th: Actor Woodrow Parfrey passes away in Los Angeles, California. 1988 January 18th: Actor Jeff Burton passes away. 1989 March 12th: Actor Maurice Evans passes away in England. 1991 July 8th: Actor James Franciscus passes away in North Hollywood, California. 1992 September: Actor Robert Gunner passes away. 1994 January 30th: Novelist Pierre Boulle passes away. 1996 November 22nd: Actor Mark Lenard passes away in New York City. 1998 October 3rd: Actor Roddy McDowall passes away at the age of seventy. 2001 August 21st: 20th Century Fox releases Planet of the Apes: The Evolution (collecting all five original movies, plus the "Behind the Planet of the Apes" documentary) to DVD in the United States and Canada. November 20th: The Making of the Planet of the Apes documentary premieres on DVD. 2002 August: Actor Charlton Heston publicly announces that he has been diagnosed with Alzheimer's disease. September 11th: Actress Kim Hunter passes away in New York City. 2004 February 3rd: The Planet of the Apes: 35th Anniversary Edition (full-screen and wide-screen) DVD is released in the United States and Canada. 2006 See also: 2006 March 28th: The Planet of the Apes: Legacy box-set is released on DVD. October 26th: The Sacred Scrolls - the Planet of the Apes Wiki goes online. Millions around the world are grateful. ---- Category:Timelines